


Shooting Star: Halloween Special

by Midnight_Solstice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Solstice/pseuds/Midnight_Solstice
Summary: A short special based on my other fic's universe, 'Shooting Star'. This is what happens on Halloween at C&R's KPOP industry:Jaehee dresses up for work, Seven somehow manages to convince Yoosung to be a magical girl, and chaos ensues when Jumin thought it was a nice idea to use his fake vampire teeth to mark Zen's neck. Happy Halloween, friends!





	

“‘ _Dress up for work,_ ’ he said.” Jaehee murmured under her breath as she frustratedly ripped off her pointy witch hat, placing the annoyance onto her desk. “ _‘It’ll show your Halloween spirit_ ,’ he said.”

Dressing up for work was not her idea. Although it was a holiday, she was not very fond of doing such meticulous things such as ‘ _dressing up’._ For her, work was important and had to be done and completed at a considerable pace. Dressing up only slowed her down, especially when she was trying to write up something for Mr. Han, and she can barely see her monitor because of the hat she had been wearing.

Thank goodness that it wasn’t on her head anymore. Now she could finally see.

She had decided to be a traditional witch for Halloween because… well, she simply couldn’t think of anything else to be. She’d never dressed up for Halloween before, after all. So of course a witch would surely be appropriate, right? That’s what she thought, at least.

...If only MC could see her dressed like this. Wearing that ridiculous hat, with her purple, lacey dress. Perhaps she would have been much more enthusiastic if MC could see it. However, she knew… because MC was a top star, Halloween would only mean a much more busier schedule for her.

The longing to see MC again made Jaehee’s concentration break for a moment. Her typing slowed down to a stop as she imagined what MC would be dressed up as today.

If she was a star, would she dress up as something skimpy, perhaps… a nurse? Or… a maid?

The assistant’s face heated up when she finally realized she had been fantasizing about her girlfriend dressed up in rather… suggestive outfits.

Clearing her throat, Jaehee reached over to her cell phone, unable to resist texting MC even though she knew she might be a bother. But… once in awhile, it was nice to text your lover, was it not?

_Hello. How is your day going? I hope I am not disturbing you from your work, but I was curious as to what you were going to dress up as today._

She sent the message with a small smile, and went back to work.

 

**~~~~~**

 

“I… I don’t understand why I’m doing this, Seven!! I haven’t even debuted yet, I’m still a trainee! And yet... “ Yoosung’s face was flushed a scarlet red as he experimentally tugged on his frilly pink skirt that was adorned with lace and bows of pastel colors. The pink fishnet thigh-highs he was wearing revealed his silky, smooth legs.

For a boy, he had amazingly flawless skin.

Seven’s golden eyes drank the sight, a small blush appearing on his own cheeks as well. Though Seven was wearing a long, red wig with his maid outfit, it felt like Yoosung was definitely much more adorable. “But you’re just as cute as I thought you’d be, honey! This is necessary to gain many fans for your pre-debut, after all!”

Yoosung couldn’t stop fidgeting in his skirt. His eyes shifted anywhere but himself and Seven. “B-But this is too embarrassing!! Out of all things, why did you think making me wear a magical girl outfit was a good idea?! I don’t look cool at all..!” He gave the more adorable pout that shot an arrow through Seven’s palpating heart.

Almost immediately, Seven swiftly walked over to Yoosung and took him into a huge bear hug. “S-So cute… if you keep up your act, I… don’t know what I’ll do…!” Seven exclaimed, almost on the verge of tears. His Yoosung would bring shame to most girls wearing this outfit. So cute!! So adorable!! So good!!

“S-Seven! What are you doing?! “ The blond panicked, unsure about what to do. Sure, Seven had hugged him, and the obvious thing was to hug someone back when they initiate a hug, but..!

The hug was so full of emotion. Like it had a much deeper meaning than friendship, but he just didn’t know exactly what it meant. Wasn’t it weird to hug another guy so intimately like this? Or was it just him?

So, being the innocent being that he was, he simply stood there as Seven hugged him tightly, feeling extremely flustered for some reason other than him wearing a magical girl outfit for Halloween. And even so, he… he was a man, he wasn’t supposed to look cute! “Seven, I’m… a man, too!! I don’t want to look cute!”

“Shhh,” Seven hushed, “I only want to serve you today, Master. Since you are a man, right?” Seven murmured into Yoosung’s ear huskily, “So since I’m a lowly maid, I’ll be your servant for today.”

...If Yoosung hadn’t been so embarrassed already, he sure as hell was now. The way Seven spoke to him made him shiver involuntarily, and he didn’t protest when Seven slowly pushed him against the wall, pinning him there. The ruffles of his skirt could be heard as Seven wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Though the older male was crossdressing, Yoosung couldn’t help but think about how pretty Seven looked. He looked like a girl that was extremely out of his league, one that could even be on the front cover of a magazine.

“Today… I’ll take care of your worries.” Seven smirked and began to lean in closer, aiming to kiss the top of his head.

“W-Wait, Seven-!” Yoosung exclaimed, a determined expression on his face as he squirmed out of the older male’s embrace. Seven had a confused expression on his face as he stared at the trainee, but he seemed to understand the situation so he wasn’t quite hurt by the gesture.

“ _I’m_ the man, so--so you should, um…” Yoosung’s violet eyes shifted to make eye contact with golden ones. He had suddenly become so bashful, Seven couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  “You should let me… k-kiss the top of your head instead...because you’re a girl right now, right? My mom told me women should be treated kindly... “ The blond continued to ramble on, twiddling his thumbs bashfully.

Seven bit his bottom lip to suppress his inner fanboy. Yoosung… was taking the initiative? Did God manage to find out all of his wishes this Halloween? Because if so, thank the Lord, amen.

“I understand, Master. Then…” Seven gave a small bow to Yoosung, leaning down a bit.

Now, Yoosung was the one who offered to do the kissing, however… actually doing it was definitely a lot more embarrassing than he thought. Especially when Seven was actually obeying him - it didn’t seem right, for some reason. He didn’t really enjoy it much, being called ‘Master’ and being the one to give orders, but he wasn’t complaining. This was his chance to show that he was a man, too! ...As much as a man he could be, while wearing the magical girl outfit, that is. He was practically a walking doll.

Shyly, he inched forward, gently brushing the long red hair behind Seven’s ear. Then, he planted a small peck on the older male’s head, before drawing back almost immediately after doing so.

Seven quietly lifted up his head after the deed was done, lips quivering. His eyes were brimming with tears, and upon seeing that sight, Yoosung quickly became alert. “S-Seven?! What’s wrong?! Did I do bad?!” He asked worriedly, concern in his eyes.

The ginger sniffled dramatically, reaching out to grab Yoosung’s hand. “I-It’s just… You’ve grown up so much… My cutie Yoosung is a real man…”

His violet eyes softened. He didn’t know whether to be offended or not, but… It didn’t seem like Seven was actually teasing him this time.  “Seven…” The blond gave Seven’s hand a light squeeze. “There, there…” Yoosung gave the sniffling ginger a few pats on the back.

They had only known each other for about a month, but it felt like they’ve known each other longer. Perhaps, somewhere in some other time, they had been friends for longer than he could have imagined…

 

**~~~~~**

 

“...Jumin.” Zen said sternly, staring at his neck in the mirror.

It was full of marks. Red, vibrant marks.

“Yes, Hyun?” Jumin replied lightheartedly, as if he had no clue as to what he had done wrong.

“What did I tell you about marking my neck..  with your fake vampire teeth?” He could see Jumin’s reflection in the mirror, and he could see that the damn guy was smirking. Him dressing up as Dracula was… a questionable action.

“To not mark it at all, obviously.” Jumin said coolly, taking a sip of wine before placing the glass back down. “But it looks much better now that I’ve decorated it.”

“God! As flattered as I am, my perfect neck can’t be shown on TV now! What the hell am I gonna do?” Zen mumbled as he readjusted the collar on his neck. Wearing a costume of Jumin’s cat was all Jumin’s idea - it had definitely made the guy much more aggressive today.

“No worries, there’s always makeup artists that can help you cover them.” The raven-haired vampire threw his cape over his shoulder as he walked over to Zen, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Besides, I prefer this look on you better… you look much more delightful as an adorable cat, too… You’re like my own kitten.”

A faint blush appeared on Zen’s face as he simply looked away, crossing his arms. “Yeah, well, nothing’s more humiliating than dressing up as something I’m allergic to.”

“In my eyes, you’re beautiful.”

Zen eyed their reflection in the mirror before shaking off Jumin’s arm in order to hide his growing blush. “Don’t try to sweet talk your way out of this. You’d better repay me for marking my neck. Give me a day off, or something.”

“How about a day off.. With me?” Jumin suggested, a smile playing on his lips.

Zen knew the director was going to suggest something like that. But he didn’t really mind. “...A day off with you is better than no day off at all. Deal.”

“Good boy…” Jumin reached up to pat Zen on the head affectionately in between his white cat ears. “You won’t regret your decision.”

Zen didn’t say anything, but simply nodded.

...Being pat on the head felt surprisingly nice, he thought.

 

**~~~~~**

 

It had been a few hours when Jaehee finally checked her phone again, a new text message available. Almost eagerly, she stopped her work entirely, picking up her phone and drinking up the message with her eyes.

MC: _You’re so cute, haha. I love getting texts from you, so you’re not bothering me at all. I’d rather text you everyday if possible. Ah, but… I’m dressing up as a secretary today. Kind of like the everyday work outfit you wear! It reminded me of you, haha. Let’s text more, okay? xoxo_

...MC was wearing a secretary outfit? Just the thought of her girlfriend dressed up in _her clothes_ made her a bit flustered.

Quickly, she typed a reply:

_Of course. I would also prefer to text you more often. Perhaps, could I see a photo of you later? I apologize, but I… really want to see you. I’ll send you a photo of myself right now as well. Please wait a moment._

She snapped a photo of herself, posing with a peace sign with her god-forsaken hat, and hastily sent it.

She captioned it, with a huge smile:

  
**_Happy Halloween, from your loving Witch <3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Halloween here where I live, so I hope this isn't posted too late!;; 
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone! c: Or, belated Halloween if it's already a new day for you! ;w;
> 
> Anyways, due to popular demand... YOOSUNG AS A MAGICAL GIRL, BLESS. :")  
> Seven was a maid, Jumin was a vampire, Zen was a cat, and Jaehee was a cute witch;;!! I decided most of them on a whim, with the help of your comments! Thank you for contributing! And I apologize if I didn't use your suggestion, it was very hard to choose, haha!;; 
> 
> I'll be returning to Shooting Star again, and once more, Happy Halloween~! <3
> 
> -m.s.


End file.
